Hopes Promise
by mortha
Summary: This is a Story about the game Rimworld. Within it you will find a lottery winner specifically a young girl who, fed up with life, went to live on a far flung planet, and what happens then after.
1. Chapter 1 A New Start

**Authors note I do not own Rimworld just the world of this story otherwise i would be to busy to write this**

"And the winner of the 200th omega qadrent lottery is… Isla Mathie!" The girl in question sank to her knees crying as the little radio in the back of the bar where she worked announced that she she was the winner of the biggest lottery in the second biggest empire the first year she been able to enter, as all members of the empire were required to do when they were 16 to keep census. No more would she be kicked around. No more would she have to do dangerous jobs for little pay because she was underage. She could do whatever she wanted, tell anybody whatever she wanted, she could even rule a planet. On the way to the lottery office that last thought gave her pause. Sure she couldn't buy an established planet like the one she was on and she certainly couldn't buy one of those glitter worlds, but they were planets on the edge of space near the edges of established planets rimworld and those were up for fair game. Those she could do whatever she wanted to she could rule that planet so with the silver from her lottery winnings in hand she went over to planetary affairs wondering how easy was to buy a planet. The answer surprisingly easy all he did was ask coordinates she put the numbers for her lottery ticket and again surprising there was an rimworld just sitting there waiting to be bought it technically was in a different Empire space but that didn't matter much since neither empire had claiming territory so she bought it. Then in a show of good sense she bought all the stuff to make a colony before she set up transport for her and all her stuff. The guy said it would take an hour to set up everything and so she decided since this was her the last time she was going to be on an established planet but she would go shopping.

Another hour later she had cleared out her apartment she didn't really have much stuff just things for her dogs everything else was cheap and falling apart. walking by the pet store that she loved she saw that they were foxes for sale they were her favorite animal so she bought two. She then bought a lot of books knowing that you would need more knowledge to survive even though she put her third fantasy novel in there. Deciding to buy a decent bed since she's never had one before and say she was going to be an emperor at least a queen that was the next place she went. Then finally in another rare bit of good sense isla bought a decent gun even though the world was supposed to be uninhabited there were going to be animals that could be dangerous. That is what all she took as well as all the rest of the stuff for a colony according to the planetary Affairs guy with her on the ship that was going to take her to her new planet which instead of the numbers 561743 it would now be called Hopes Promise. Isla stifled yawn it had been a really long day the kind of day where you're just bone-tired the only way to get around the system was to go to sleep in a cryo pod she hoped she would make it there in one piece as she drifted off to sleep to be woken up when she was at her planet.

 **liked it, hated it, want to start a flame war i don't care all i care is honest feedback to help my writing i will publish when i have time and write it and yes after i plan a weeks worth of in game time slightly more if nothing happens see you later**


	2. Chapter 2 What the Hek?

20 years later Isla woke in the cryo-sleep bay which meant only one thing, she was at her planet. Looking at the scanning data that the pilot had picked up, after she had gone though the wake up procedure, she found a good spot to make her home next to what looked like an ancient Highway with a beautiful lake and a couple of mountains. "Good place for ores that" said the pilot looking over at the spot she was thinking of.

"Well then that's the best place for me to grow" and requested that that the pilot set her down there. After the pilot left her with all her stuff she sat and took a moment to enjoy the beauty around her. On the fact that something so beautiful so magnificent was hers hers alone and no one else's, but of course the next thought in her head was that people would be trying to claim it unless she built something on it. So with that in mind Isla started taking inventory of all that was brought with her.

The third day into the inventory and working on her house (since it was very uncomfortable to sleep outside at least the stuff came with house kits complete with plumbing and her books helped her to figure out where everything goes) she spotted something in the distance. It was what looked like a caravan. This was odd in her mind sense this planet was mostly supposed to be uninhabited except by tribals these people could have been tribal so she cautiously let them approach. These new people were strange most of them seem to be dogs albeit dogs that walked on two legs. After a while they saw her on the roof and one of dogs covered in gray fur hailed her "hey there we saw your ship coming down and we were wondering if you needed assistance or were you wanting to become a new business partner on this planet?"

"Homesteading" she said "I'm here to live my life and make my home" "business then well let it be my first duty to welcome you to the neighborhood"

"If I may be so bold" Isla asked "I thought this place was supposed to be uninhabited?"

"Yeah that's what the cat people thought too but we soon put a stop to that thought this is our planet! We the Xenn are the primary people who own it as we have lived here the entirety of our species lives"

Isla chuckled wearily "well I'm glad that you accepted that I want to live here then"

"Not a problem. Hey since you've been on a ship I wondered if you have any components or other things that you will be willing to trade?"

"Sure I have some what do you have?"

"Well this is sure to help if you're planning to building a life here" he pulls out some people from the back of the traveling Caravan "what we have here is some find quality slaves" Isla tried hard to not show her surprise and shock as well as disgust by this statement. They were more of them and more heavily armed besides they had already said they tolerated her presence which could be rescinded. Without really looking at who these people were she said "sure have some components as well as some silver how much for the lot?"

"do you have say 50 components as well as some silver"

"of course"

The trade was made and the slaves were given over to her and as she did not want to make a giant declaration that they were free in front of the people that just sold them to her set them to work still building the house as she figured was customary. She also figured it was customary as well to sit and chat, while the slaves worked, with the self styled Xenn so stayed around to talk with them.

Later that day over a nice cup of tea, spectago was really good around here; she saw a chunk of ship fall down from the sky. Getting her newly-acquired people Isla raced over to see if there was any aid that could be lent. There was nobody in that cargo bay that dropped just what looked to be a trade bin so she sent them to bring up all of the stuff left mostly trifles but even trifles could be useful.

"I'm dreadfully sorry" she said when she came back to the Xenn

"don't be" he said "it happens all the time we were actually surprised that yours landed fine you don't get a whole lot of Ships coming this way because of the ships that do are usually in trouble"

"well thank you for the information any other useful info that I should know?"

"yes how about I give you a map and show you all the people who are going to be trouble as well as the major dangers that you will need to worry about"

"thank you that should work"

4 days later and the xenn finally left. She was glad to see them go, they were rude and arrogant and ate her food. Which now to think about it was quickly the running low with the addition of 4 people. Speaking of which she needs to actually talk to them figure out their names and find out what to do with them considering what also happens that day is that her house was finished. Not the least of which was having them realize they where free now.

There were four well I guess the best term would be people one of them a man 20 years old heavy built with blond hair. Another one was a Xenn another male with brown fur but otherwise looking like her lab slightly surprising but maybe they were enemies. It was the last two that surprised her the most for they were Orassan's how yes how did the proud cat people of the biggest empire in known space get captured. Well anyway it looked like one was female with white fur looking at her almost made one think of a princess and the other male with black fur slightly unkempt. They stood there looking at her in the in the dining room that she had built in her house.

"Well" she started "these Xenn are gone which means I can say this. I can't believe I have to say this, but you guys are free now if you guys want to stay go ahead if you guys want to go I will not stop you for I have no interest in keeping slaves because that is really not my kink."

After staring are her in confusion for a while most of them turned to the white Orassan who then spoke "we were wondering why you gave us so much free time most of us here we're captured and did not expect anything else but if it's the same to you I think I speak for everyone when we say we would like to stay as most of us have nowhere to go"

"Okay that would be fine I would still like to get to know your names of course and of course we'll have to make houses for you"

"Considering that's more than we expected"

"Great if I may ask how did you get captured it seems odd that considering how big your Empire is that they didn't try to come rescue you and you're part of their species."

The Xenn turned her with a small smile "well to start with the second question my name is Ulv and I can afoul of a roaming saver tribe that group didnt actually have a home they just wander around causing trouble"

"As for me my name is Tail Sarlot but you can call me Seagall that's what everybody called me before I crash-landed here"

"How did you crash here on this planet?"

"Tale for another time"

Isla got the impression that she was way older than she looked and had seen way more than anybody should have "Norton hear was left behind when an outpost decided to pull back considering his little quirks and constantly trying to figure out everything I'm not surprised"

Norten stuck his tongue out at her "I'm surprised you're not doing anything like training your dogs and foxes that would cut down on you labor"

"They can do that" said Isla staring at Norton

"Yeah yeah it should be fun" Isla stared at Norten for a minute then turned to the male "and what's your story?" Norton turned and gestured at the human "he just fell out of a pod on his way to some big cooking show he just be happy if you'd allow him in the kitchen"

"Can you talk for yourself?"

"Yes" he said in an undertone so it almost sounded like guess.

"Well you're the one with a sense of humor anyway let's get started on those buildings for you and then we can figure out what to do with this plot of land"

"Yes why are you here you haven't told us your story"

Isla then looked nervous as she realized what was about to come out of her mouth she hated talking to people part of the reason she realize she wanted to live on a distant planet but she was lonely which was another reason she decided it was a good idea to have the people in front of her as well as tell them the truth cause with how every things been going sense she arrived they might find out "I kind of own this planet in the eyes of the Galactic Empire" the two Orassans and the human laughed while the Xenn stared.


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Promise

**Guess there is not much to be commented on I guess Im doing good cause that how ill take it on with the story**

 **No I dont own it i would be way to busy to right and have a ton more money**

The next day houses were underway for the rest of the colonists as well as bathrooms so they would quit using hers though she didn't mind it too much. She was also trying to get everyone to talk to each other though while they were talking to her they weren't really talking with each other. Suddenly while Isla was talking with Seagal about the hunting viability, as it would be a while before the crops came in and Seagal had just brought a rabbit in for dinner tonight, Isla saw something else over the horizon I hope the Zenn aren't back she thought while trying to identify what the figure was. She then heard what the figure was saying death to the interlopers the pigs will be appeased. As he came closer she saw he had a club and was brandishing it heading to her pregnant fox well that just wouldn't do she thought as she raised her gun.

To Seagals amazement she watched as what looked like a switch flipped in Isla's head as she raises her gun and, without mercy, starting shooting the man in the leg. That in of itself wouldn't have been bad what was bad is she just kept shooting and shooting in places where it would hurt and he would bleed Isla kept shooting until his legs were clean off and would have kept going were it not for Seagal snapping out of her shock and tacking her to the ground until juniper was able to come over. Seagal then took the pirate to the bathroom (the nearest room with a locking door) and started tending to the bloody stumps. After Isla calmed down enough to not be spitting and attacking her compatriots Seagal came over to find out what happened and was mildly surprised to see that Isla was shaking quickly Seagal accusatory stance turned into one of concern

"hay are you ok?" Isla looked at Seagal with an expression of incredulity then as if another switch had been flipped took a breath and stood up her usual half grin of the unsure trying to make the best of it back on her face

"Yep perfectly fine you where saying about the food situation?" Seagal decided the best way to make her feel better was to just continue like nothing happened "I found a bunch of different kinds of seeds put in with the Colony building kit I think it will be a good idea to grow some rice sense of all of them it's the quickest to grow until then we should start a hunting rotation"

"Great who will start?" after a couple more minutes of hashing around idea they went and told juniper that he was up first. That was when Isla and the rest of the colonists found out that juniper smuggled a Cryolancher from the Zenn Isla bought him from as he took aim at a rat roughing around on the new field the colony was hoeing. Everyone turned amazed as a frozen blast shot out of the cannon nearly killing Jupiter.

Later that night Seagal went looking for Isla, and found her in the kitchen mug in hand staring out the window.

"How is he?"

Seagal grunted "The idiot will be fine I managed to stop the bleeding but his jaw is shattered from the cold. I don't know what he was thinking trying to hunt with that."

"I guess he just had something come over him." Isla continued staring out the window and Seagal saw it was the spot where their buddy in the bathroom was taken down.

"No that was him having a lack of common sense you had either blood or battle frenzy probably blood considering how you were acting earlier and it is not something easily controlled unlike common sense which should be well common."

Isla snorted

"and yet from what I've seen it is the rarest thing around."

"oh and I supposes you've seen a lot then?"

Isla snorted again at the comment a ghost of a smile on her lips then she turned to look Seagal in the eye

"Can you help me control it?"

Seagal saw the look of determination this young woman she realized she called friend had and the answer she gave was the only one she felt on good conscience give "yes."

 **Note Again this is all completely randomly generated in a game which is amazing Im just adding dialog and character motivation.**


End file.
